MIP (Memory in Pixel) technology is widely applied in wearable products due to its characteristic of low power consumption. MIP-SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface) technology integrates integrated circuits into a display panel. Wearable products produced by utilizing the MIP-SPI technology have lower power consumption and can stand by for up to a month. Whereas in a RAM MIP structure for a pixel, each pixel circuit is disposed with four signal lines including a high level voltage VDD, a low level voltage VSS, and a forward reference potential FRP and a reverse reference potential XFRP generated by a signal generation sub-circuit (also referred as Vcom sub-circuit).
There is a need for an improved pixel circuit and display panel.